


The purest light of all

by 8colours



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Lesbians Everywhere, Multi, OT3, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Series, Third Years, a lot of fluff then action with a happy ending, my fav ot3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8colours/pseuds/8colours
Summary: AU!Dia y Kanan van juntas a clase desde la más tierna infancia. Son mucho más que amigas. Ahora, a punto de empezar segundo de preparatoria, aparece Mari, recién llegada de América. No entiende porque su padre la ha llevado a Japón sin ton ni son, pero tendrá que aprender a vivir en su nuevo hogar. Por suerte, no está sola, como ella temía. A pesar de solo haber estado unos días juntas en primaria, Dia y Kanan se convertirán en un gran apoyo para ella.





	1. Our story's starting now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Love Live y su mundo no me pertenecen

Mari bajaba del avión con el ceño fruncido. No encontraba a nadie conocido en el aeropuerto, ni nadie con un papel con su nombre. ¿Cómo se suponía que llegará a casa?  
Bueno, “casa”. Con comillas. No vivía en Japón desde los seis años.  
Por alguna razón que Mari no llegaba a comprender, su padre había decidido que lo mejor para ella era volver después de todo ese tiempo. Él se quedaría en América, así que Mari había sido enviada sola a la aventura. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más absurdo le parecía. Tenía suerte de recordar el idioma.  
Llevaba ya un rato esperando en la puerta de desembarque, cuando decidió sacar el móvil para llamar a su padre (o quien fuera) para decirle que estaba en el aeropuerto, completamente sola y completamente desorientada. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, una chica con uniforme de piloto se acercó con un papel con su nombre escrito.  
\- ¿Señorita Ohara, cierto? –Mari asintió como respuesta-. Perdone el retraso, ha habido turbulencias. Sígame.  
Tras pasar por varios pasillos interminables, la piloto la guio hasta el helicóptero rosa que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.  
No recordaba gran cosa de la zona donde se iba a mudar, aunque cuando se lo dijo a su padre, el debió escuchar que quería ir incluso antes de empezar las clases para explorar el ambiente.   
Otra cosa que le parecía completamente absurda: los japoneses tenían un calendario escolar completamente diferente al americano. Con lo fácil que habría sido acabar el instituto en América y luego volver para la universidad…   
Aunque estaba más bien molesta con su familia por trasladarla después de tantos años y casi sin avisar, la verdad es que sí que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo sería su vida como estudiante de Uranohoshi. Pensando en positivo, hacía años que no veía los cerezos en flor. Se acordó de su última primavera allí, y la única que recordaba, donde bailo entre los pétalos que caían y como se sintió como si fuera una princesa.  
Quizás no fuera tan malo. En realidad, siempre podría hablar con sus amigas por teléfono, o Skype o algo así, ¿no?

\- ¿Entonces te has decidido? –preguntó Kanan, cogiendo unas cuantas bombonas de oxígeno.  
\- Sí. Creo que al final me presentaré como presidenta. Es decir, ya lo fui en secundaria… no creo que sea muy diferente ahora, ¿no? –Dia cogió las máscaras para ayudar a su novia.  
\- ¿Y no tendrá Eli nada que ver? –Kanan sonrió, subiéndose al barco y dejando las bombonas.  
Dia enrojeció.  
\- P-por supuesto que no –Dia se rascó la zona de su lunar, delatandose.  
Kanan se aguantó la risa, pero Dia lo notó.  
\- Bueno, no del todo, claro. Es solo que… Eli es genial. Combina su vida de idol con ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, con lo difícil que tiene que ser.  
Kanan sonrió, viendo como Dia se ilusionaba, como siempre que hablaba de idols y más concretamente de Eli. A Kanan le gustaba molestarla, diciendo que tenía un no tan secreto “crush” con Eli Ayase.  
\- ¿Vas a unirte a algún club este año, Kanan?  
\- No creo. Después de todo estoy ocupada con esto –señaló los múltiples objetos de buceo-. Tengo que ayudar a papá con el barco.  
Dia suspiró y Kanan supo inmediatamente lo que iba a decir.  
\- Buu buu desu wa. Creo que deberías plantearte entrar a algún deporte. Eres muy atlética, Kanan. Me parece genial que ayudes a tu familia, pero creo que también deberías pasártelo bien en un club.  
\- Ya me lo has dicho antes y mi respuesta es la misma: el barco me da trabajo suficiente. Si quiero entrenar, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Además, imagínate que falte un día por ir al club, y justo ese día deciden venir las chicas de muse de turistas. Seguro que quieres que este aquí y te llame inmediatamente, ¿cierto?  
\- ¿Tú crees que eso podría pasar? –aunque el cambio de tema de Kanan no había sido nada sutil, lo más fácil para que Dia se olvidara del tema era que entrará en modo fangirl.  
\- Quizás algún día… quién sabe.

\- Pero papá… -Mari intentaba razonar con su padre-. Llevo dos días aquí, me aburro. No conozco a nadie y no suele haber nadie en casa. ¿Por qué no puedo volver a América?

\- …

\- No, no me acostumbrare. Y menos si estoy sola como la una.

\- …

\- Está bien...

Tras la frustrante conversación telefónica, Mari decidió que ya estaba harta de estar encerrada en casa. A penas era media tarde, y estaba dispuesta a explorar la zona, con o sin ayuda.

Por fin, Kanan había terminado los turnos. Los últimos turistas se marchaban y Dia la ayudaba a recoger. Aunque ya atardecía, aún podía ir a casa de alguna de las dos a ver una película, pasear, o simplemente pasar el rato juntas.   
Dia fue la primera en ver a la chica del muelle. Llevaba ropa cara y parecía perdida, mirando el móvil, frustrada, así que Dia dedujo que era una turista.  
\- Oh, c’mon… -Dia la escuchó decir, en voz más bien alta, tecleando frustrada.  
La chica rubia levanto la cabeza y leyó el cartel (escrito en varios idiomas) del negocio de la familia de Kanan, y se acercó al barco.  
\- I’m sorry, it’s closed now –dijo Dia antes de que la turista pudiera hacerse muchas ilusiones.  
\- Oh. Sad –la chica hizo un puchero, pero se recuperó enseguida y cogió el teléfono-. ¿Podría indicarme cómo llegar aquí?  
Dia se sorprendió. El japonés de la turista era muy bueno, y había algo en su tono de voz que se le hacía familiar.  
\- Esto…-comprobó la dirección y asintió. No era difícil llegar al templo, aunque sí que estaba lejos.  
En ese momento, Kanan bajó del barco.  
\- Oh. Buenas tardes –saludó. Miró a Dia, confusa. No reconocía a la chica que hablaba con ella y estaba segura de que de estar de paso, Dia le habría explicado que estaba cerrado.  
\- Es una turista –contestó Dia a su pregunta muda-, quiere ir al templo.  
Kanan, acostumbrada a tratar con turistas perdidos, le indicó el camino alegremente.  
\- Oh, thanks.  
Al escuchar ese extraño acento, un recuerdo vino a su mente.  
\- ¿Es la primera vez que visitas el pueblo? –preguntó.  
\- No. Viví aquí unos años cuando era niña, pero hace tiempo que no vengo. Estoy algo perdida, jeje –sacó la lengua, haciendo una mueca despistada.  
\- Oh –a Dia comenzaba a asaltarle algún recuerdo lejano-. ¿Estuviste aquí en primaria?  
\- Solo unos días, pero sí.  
Entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Dia. Recordaba a una niña rubia presentarse en clase, aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo…  
\- Creo que íbamos juntas a clase. ¿Recuerdas Kanan? En primero de primaria.  
Kanan miró bien a la chica, y entonces la reconoció.  
\- ¡Oh, cierto! Si no recuerdo mal, te llamabas…  
\- Mari –respondió la rubia, entre confundida y alegre. No esperaba que se acordaran (más o menos) de ella, y menos encontrarse a antiguas compañeras de clase el primer día que salía- ¿Y vosotras sois?  
Ambas se presentaron.  
\- Oh, creo que ya os recuerdo. ¿Qué casualidad, no?  
\- Pues Mari, si todavía no has visto el pueblo, siempre podemos darte un tour, ¿verdad, Dia? -esta asintió-. Quizás hoy no, porque ya es un poco tarde, y el templo queda algo lejos, pero podemos ir a tomar algo, y quedar otro día.   
\- ¡Claro! Me encantaría.  
“Creo” pensó Mari “qué debería haber salido antes”.


	2. My thoughts are keeping me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan y Dia descubren que es una Ohara. ¿Puede el dinero influir en una amistad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen.  
> Además, en el capítulo anterior se me olvido comentar que el título del fic y de los capítulos son de canciones de Love Live o covers de estas.  
> El título del fic es de 9 Mermaids, conver en inglés de Mijuku Dreamer (youtube-> watch?v=0N-B44OvGvs).  
> El título del primer capítulo es de 9 Mermaid, cover en inglés de Mijuku Dreamer.  
> El título de este capítulo es de Yozora wa nandemo shitteru no? de Cyaron. Este último, aunque no canta ninguna de tercero, decidí añadirlo por el AMV que hay en Youtube contando la historia de Dia, Mari y Kanan (youtube->watch?v=DkoSxdfFdeI).

Mari estaba emocionada. Iba a salir por el pueblo con Dia y Kanan, y por fin iba a conocer el pueblo (y con un poco de suerte, aprendería a orientarse en él).  
Justo momentos antes de salir, el móvil comenzó a sonar. Por supuesto, era su padre.  
\- Hola, papá. Iba a salir.  
\- …  
\- Bueno técnicamente no. Voy a ir con unas chicas que conocí en la primaria. Las que se colaron un día en el jardín.  
\- …  
\- Sí, ya sé que estuve aquí poco tiempo. ¡Pero me han reconocido! Y yo a ellas. Me van a dar un tour, como si fuera una turista.  
\- …  
\- Gracias, lo haré. Te llamaré cuando vuelva.  
Mientras salía de la casa, no podía dejar de pensar que su padre, aunque la había enviado lejos, seguía preocupándose por ella. La llamaba todos los días y preguntaba qué tal estaba y escuchaba de verdad. Mari podría estar dos horas al teléfono y él escucharlo todo.  
Pero si tanto se preocupaba por ella, no podía evitar preguntarse porque la quería lejos.

Kanan y Dia esperaban en la puerta del restaurante.  
\- ¿Crees que se ha perdido? –pregunto Dia-. A lo mejor debimos ir a buscarla.  
\- Puede ser –Kanan miraba la hora. Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos-. Pero no sabemos dónde vive.  
Finalmente, media hora tarde, apareció Mari al final de la calle, corriendo como si la persiguiera el demonio.  
\- I’m sorry! –Mari intentaba recorrer el aliento tras la carrera a la vez que hablaba-. Me he dormido en el bus.  
\- Tranquila –Dia intentaba que parara de hablar para que pudiera recuperarse, mientras que Kanan no podía evitar una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo te has dormido en el bus? ¿Duermes bien?  
\- Más o menos. El jet-lag aún me dura.  
\- ¿Desde dónde has venido andando?  
Cuando escuchó la dirección, Kanan apenas pudo aguantar la risa. Desde donde se había bajado hasta el restaurante, debía haber una distancia solo algo menor que hacía ella por las mañanas. Y claro, coger otro bus no era una opción porque pasaban más bien poco.  
\- Entonces debes de tener hambre –dijo finalmente.

Terminaron de comer, y Mari decidió pagarlo todo como disculpas por retrasarse tanto. Dia y Kanan estaban impresionadas, no sabían que alguien menor de edad pudiera tener tarjeta de crédito y mucho menos dinero suficiente para pagar el banquete a base de hamburguesas y patatas fritas que se habían pegado.  
Entonces Dia se percató en el nombre de la tarjeta.  
\- ¿Ohara? ¿Cómo la familia Ohara?  
Mari guardo la tarjeta.  
\- Claro. Pensaba que lo sabíais.  
Dia abrió mucho los ojos, porque la chica que tenía delante perteneciera a la familia más rica de la zona. Cuando se giró hacia Kanan, parecía igual de sorprendida.  
\- ¡Pero si vosotras me reconocisteis primero!  
\- Sí, pero de la primaria –respondió Kanan-. No nos imaginábamos que fueras precisamente una Ohara.  
Mari esbozó una sonrisa. Por un lado, le alegraba que se acercaran a ella sin saber aquello, pero por otra, tan solo esperaba que eso no cambiara nada.  
\- Espera, espera. Entonces, ¿tú vives en la mansión? – Kanan parecía entusiasmada.  
\- Sí…  
\- ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! ¡Nos colamos en tu jardín!  
Oh. Bueno, desde luego Mari no esperaba esa reacción. De hecho, ella pensaba que lo recordarían tras su primer encuentro, pero si no sabían ni “quien” era de verdad, tenía sentido.  
\- ¿Recuerdas Dia? Estábamos curioseando por la fuente.  
\- Estabas curioseando por la fuente, dirás –Dia pareció haber recordado también-. Yo fui arrastrada a un allanamiento de morada –bromeó.  
\- Oh, exagerada –Kanan le dio un empujoncito-. Y entonces nos pillaste, ¿no, Mari?  
Mari sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

Tras mostrarle el pueblo entero a Mari (incluyendo el templo al cual Dia y Mari llegaron agotadas tras subir las casi infinitas escaleras), decidieron acompañar a Mari a casa para evitar que acabara en una ciudad desconocida o algo así. Mari las invito a pasar, y disfruto las caras de sorpresa de sus nuevas amigas.  
\- Wow. Yo quiero vivir aquí –se le escapó a Kanan, que inmediatamente se sonrojó.  
Mari sonrió ante la reacción de la chica, y les ofreció amablemente algo de beber, tras lo cual, fueron a su habitación.  
\- Tienes unas vistas preciosas –Dia se fijó en que se podía ver el océano desde allí. Helipuerto y muelle incluido, lo cual le parecía hasta gracioso.  
\- Creo que hay alguna más grande, pero decidí escoger esta por eso. Aunque como veis, aún tengo mi cuarto un poco desastre.  
Todavía no le había dado tiempo a abrir todas las cajas, y tampoco había tenido muchas ganas, la verdad. Por ahora solo había sacado la ropa, las cosas de cama y poco, muy poco más.  
\- Podemos ayudarte, si quieres –se ofreció Kanan-. Todavía es pronto para volver a casa, y aún estamos de vacaciones –miró a Dia, preguntándole silenciosamente si estaba de acuerdo, a lo que la muchacha asintió.  
\- Really? ¡Muchas gracias!  
Dentro de las cajas de Mari se encontraban, a aparte de los objetos comunes que cualquiera tendría, alguna de las cosas más extravagantes. Cómo la cajita de música que encontró Kanan refundida en un lado, entre varias mantas y toallas, probablemente para no romperlo.  
\- Mari, ¿dónde dejo esto? –sostuvo la cajita con infinito cuidado.  
Era dorada, y pesaba bastante. Si no era de oro, probablemente debía de estar bañado en él. Tenía cristales (¿o serían diamantes? Tampoco le extrañaría mucho) incrustados en la tapa y los laterales. Se preguntó qué música tocaría al abrirlo.  
Mari no pareció muy alegre de verlo. Una expresión triste cruzó su rostro.  
\- Eso… -miró a todas partes, aunque la habitación estaba más bien desordenada ahora que habían comenzado a desembalar-. Ahí, en el escritorio. Junto con el portátil.  
\- Vale –Kanan lo dejó donde había indicado-, ¿estás bien?  
\- Sí.  
Kanan miró a Dia sin saber muy bien que hacer. De repente, el ambiente se había enrarecido. Mari no parecía tener la misma energía que hacía unos minutos, y el culpable debía de ser la caja, aunque no estaban muy seguras de cómo ayudar.

Cuando Dia y Kanan se fueron, Mari volvió a quedarse sola en la enorme mansión. No sabía muy bien que hacer, y tampoco tenía sueño como para irse a dormir. Hizo los cálculos y decidió que al ser sábado, seguramente sus amigas de América aún debían de estar despiertas, así que podría llamarlas.  
Abrió el portátil y espero a que cargara Skype. A su lado, la cajita que le había regalado su padre antes de marcharse parecía llamarla para que abriera. Cuando lo hizo, una melodía suave y sencilla comenzó a sonar, y Mari sacó la foto que había dentro. Era una de su último cumpleaños, con Kate y Piper. Solo habían pasado unos días, pero las echaba de menos.  
Skype había cargado. Guardó la foto a un lado y comprobó que al menos Piper estaba conectada. Sonrió, animada, y decidió hacer una vídeo-llamada al grupo que compartían, por si Kate se conectaba más tarde y quería unirse.

\- ¡Me alegro, Mari! –Piper sonreía al otro lado de la pantalla-. No has empezado las clases y ya tienes amigas.  
\- Bueno, nos hemos visto dos veces…  
\- Te han ayudado con la mudanza, sois oficialmente amigas-la sonrisa de Piper se desvaneció-. Aunque…  
\- ¿Aunque?  
Piper pareció dudar. Se toqueteó el pelo castaño como cuando estaba nerviosa, pero finalmente se decidió.  
\- Deberías tener cuidado. Acuérdate de Kate. No quiero decir que estas chicas sean iguales que tú sabes quién, pero ya sabes… A veces la gente puede ser muy hipócrita.  
\- No creo que Kanan y Dia sean así. Comenzamos a hablar antes de que supieran siquiera mi apellido.  
\- Ya… pero pudieron fingir –Mari se hundió un poco en la silla, y Piper lo notó-. ¡Espera! No quiero decir que no tengas amigas, o que sean malas personas. Para nada. Solo que tengas cuidado. Ya sabes que hay gente que haría lo que fuera por dinero.

Mari comenzaba a dudar que el fuera el jet-lag lo que la mantenía en vela. No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en las palabras de Piper.  
“Ya sabes que hay gente que haría lo que fuera por dinero”.  
Y tenía razón. Ambas sabían lo que pasó con Kate. Un día la chica le decía que la quería y al siguiente pasaba de ella porque la empresa de su madre había caído en bancarrota. Las personas podían ser muy crueles. A su pobre amiga le costó meses superar aquello.  
No creía que Kanan y Dia fueran ese tipo de personas. No lo parecían (aunque la ex novia de Kate tampoco).  
Mari se durmió bien entrada la madrugada, esperando que sus nuevas amigas lo fueran de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó el sonido del móvil. Lo cogió a tientas, y sin mirar siquiera el número, descolgó. Demasiado tarde, sin embargo.  
Tenía una llamada perdida de Kanan (se había olvidado por completo de que habían intercambiado números el día anterior). Miró la hora: 13:43. No sé podía creer lo tarde que se estaba levantando. Sí que debía estar cansada.  
Decidió que llamaría más tarde, cuando hubiera comido algo y su estómago no sonará cuál ballena moribunda.  
Poco después de desayunar (¿O comer? ¿Era eso lo que solían llamar Bruch?) sonó el teléfono de nuevo, y esta vez sí pudo cogerlo.  
\- …  
\- Pero…  
\- ….  
\- ¡Pero me lo prometiste! Vendrías a ver los cerezos este fin de semana.  
\- …  
\- Ya… Un problema.  
\- …  
\- Adiós.  
Su padre no iba a venir. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Entendía que era un hombre ocupado y tal, pero una promesa era una promesa. Y más en sus circunstancias.  
Cuando Kanan volvió a llamar, dejo el teléfono sonar.

Kanan y Dia habían cerezos en flor. Pensaban ir a solas, en plan cita, pero se les habían unido Ruby, la hermana pequeña de Dia, y su amiga Hanamaru, así que de cita poco. A Kanan se le ocurrió llamar a Mari, por si le apetecía apuntarse. Los cerezos eran un espectáculo muy bonito pero poco duradero.  
\- Hmm, no responde… -murmuró, preocupada, la segunda vez que no hubo una respuesta.  
\- A lo mejor sigue dormida. O no oye el móvil.  
Kanan no parecía muy convencida, pero Dia podía tener razón. ¿Quizás el horario seguía afectando a Mari?  
\- Quizás…

Al final no había devuelto las llamadas, ni salido de casa en todo el día. Estaba en su cuarto, con el portátil en la cama, cuando le pareció ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. Al girarse, descubrió una tenue luz que se movía y parecía venir del exterior.  
Se asomó al balcón, y le sorprendió descubrir a Kanan, moviendo una luz por encima de su cabeza, desde el muelle, con Dia al lado. Cuando la vieron, sonrieron y agitaron los brazos. Mari bajó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
\- Comprobar si estabas bien –respondió Kanan.  
\- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? –preguntó Dia-. Ayer parecías algo decaída y hoy no has respondido.  
Mari dudó. No estaba segura de si debía contarles todo lo que le había pasado por la mente con aquella pregunta. Se conocían de unos pocos días, todavía no tenía la suficiente confianza con ellas.  
\- Bueno… quería ver los cerezos pero supongo que ya es un poco tarde –terminó diciendo.  
Dia y Kanan no eran tontas. Podían notar que había algo más, pero al mirarse, decidieron no insistir. Lo achacaron a la mudanza y el cambio repentino de aires. Decidieron intentar animarla, aunque fuera sin saber exactamente cómo.  
Finalmente, fue Dia la que tuvo la idea.  
\- Podemos ir a verlos ahora. ¿No quedan muy lejos, verdad?  
\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué dices, Mari? ¿Te vienes?  
Mari dudó unos segundos pero luego recordó que al día siguiente comenzaba abril, y con ello las clases. No sabía si tendría mucho tiempo a partir de entonces, así que asintió. Después de todo, no quería perderse el espectáculo, y si iba con Kanan y Dia, mejor aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que parezca que Mari este un poquito "out of character" porque está bastante triste y no suele ser así. Pero en realidad no, porque al haber vivido en América toda su vida y relacionarse con otra gente, su personalidad se puede haber diferenciado un poco de la que tenemos en el canon. Obviamente los rasgos generales voy a dejarlos, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que sus experiencias de muchos años no han sido las mismas.  
> Ahora sí, ¿qué os ha parecido? Pensé que Mari debía de tener amigas en América y obviamente las echaría de menos. ¿Quién no? Pensé en que Kate podría tener novio, pero luego recordé que en el mundo de Love Live apenas existen los chicos y que todas son lesbianas (lol) así que decidí seguir esas normas y darle a Kate una ex (en vez de un ex).


	3. The magic spell of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin-off (?)  
> Hace un año, en las vacaciones de primavera, paso algo entre Kanan y Dia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes ni mundo de Love Live me pertenecen.  
> El título procede de la canción Torikoriko PLEASE de AZALEA

\- ¡Uah! No me creo que vayamos a pasar a preparatoria por fin – Kanan se dejó caer en la cama de día, rebotando un par de veces.  
\- Oye, acabo de tenderla – Dia intentó regañarla, pero le resultó imposible y se le escapó una sonrisa-. Hazme un hueco.  
Se tumbaron lado a lado, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

\- Oye, onee-chan… -Ruby se asomó a la habitación de su hermana, encontrándose a ambas chicas dormidas.  
Las chicas se despertaron. Al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidas lado a lado, se sonrojaron.  
\- ¿Ru-ruby? ¿Pasa algo?  
Ruby pasó la mirada de una chica a otra sin entender bien las reacciones de ambas. Kanan se había quedado varias veces en casa a dormir. Finalmente, asintió a la pregunta de su hermana.  
\- Vamos a ir a ver los cerezos. ¿Os apetece venir?  
Dia miró a Kanan esperando una respuesta.  
\- Pues no sé. ¿A ti te apetece? – preguntó Kanan de vuelta.  
\- Tú eres la invitada, tú decides  
Tuvieron un duelo de miradas que Ruby interrumpió.  
\- Uhm…Yo voy yendo… si al final os decidís nos buscáis.  
Ruby sonrió y se despidió de ambas chicas.

Al final habían decidido ir, pero la familia de Dia ya se había ido hacia un rato. Estaban de camino, cada una enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos.  
Kanan pensaba en lo sucedido en casa de Dia. ¿Cuándo había nacido ese extraño sentimiento? No era solo amistad, eso estaba claro. Desde hacía un tiempo se sentía… diferente, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo, y mucho menos sabría decir si Dia se sentiría de la misma forma.  
Por su parte, Dia sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Se había esforzado mucho en intentar negárselo a si misma (¿cómo iba a estar enamorada de su mejor amiga?) pero era imposible. Era por eso que el incidente de ese día le había afectado tanto, aunque precisamente por eso había sido incapaz de notar la turbación también presente en su amiga.  
Con solo pensarlo, sentía que le volvía a subir la sangre a las mejillas.  
\- Dia, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto roja de repente.  
\- Sí, claro -sonrió, incómoda, rascándose la zona del lunar.  
Kanan lo notó, pero no se atrevió a preguntar otra vez. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a los mismos pensamientos, una y otra vez.  
Por fin, habían llegado al parque. Parecía bañado en rosa, los pétalos flotaban suavemente en el aire creando una atmósfera asombrosamente mágica. Era como si alguien hubiera hechizado el lugar para hacerlo más brillante y hermoso.  
Por unos instantes, ambas no hicieron más que admirar el paisaje a su alrededor, maravilladas. Inconscientemente, Dia se giró para mirar a Kanan, y cuando esta hizo lo mismo, no pudieron si no apartar la mirada, notando como se les subían los colores.  
\- Hmm, ¿dónde está tu familia Dia?  
\- No estoy muy segura.  
Decidieron pasear mientras esperaban que Ruby respondiera al mensaje de Dia. Como no parecía conectarse, encontraron un hueco debajo de uno de los cerezos más grandes que había.  
Kanan rompió el silencio que tan cómodamente se había instalado entre ambas.  
\- Dia, había estado pensando en… en nuestra relación y…  
\- ¡Me gustas!  
No. No había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Pero Kanan estaba tan preciosa hablando con la luz del sol colándose entre las flores, y hablando de su relación, es decir, SU RELACIÓN. Se arrepintió en el momento. Podía notar como se le encendía la cara. ¿Y si no iba a decir eso? A lo mejor solo era una ilusa esperando las palabras adecuadas, debería haber dejado que acabara, debería…  
Kanan se inclinó y la besó.  
Dia estuvo tan sorprendida al principio que ni siquiera reaccionó. ¿Era solo un sueño?  
Pero decidió que se sentía demasiado bien como para serlo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del dulce contacto de los labios de Kanan.  
Cuando se separaron, Dia estaba demasiado turbada para hablar, así que Kanan simplemente sonrió y dijo:  
\- Bueno, supongo que no tengo que pensar mucho más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os imagináis a Kanan y Dia todo blushy-blushy? Me encanta.


	4. Please hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza abril y con ello las clases en Uranohoshi. Mari está nerviosa y puede que con razón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live ni sus personjaes me pertenecen.  
> El título de este capítulo viene de la cover de 9Mermaids de Mijuku Dreamer

Comenzaba un nuevo curso en la preparatoria Uranohoshi.  
Al ser el primer año de Mari, debía presentarse a la clase, y se la veía más bien nerviosa. Después de todo en América ya conocía todo el mundo, incluso cuando cambiaban de etapa solía coincidir con algunos compañeros. Y normalmente no tenía que presentarse…  
Debía de tener toda la suerte del mundo, porque había coincidido con Kanan y Dia. La saludaron para animarla antes de entrar al aula.  
La profesora entró primero al aula, y se presentó ante la clase como la nueva tutora, y finalmente la hizo entrar a ella. Escribió su nombre. Se le hizo extraño tener que escribirlo en kanjis, por lo que lo hizo con infinito cuidado.  
Se giró por fin ante la clase. Había muchas chicas, algunas más de las que esperaba, porque le habían dicho que el colegio no tenía muchas estudiantes, y en la inmensidad del gimnasio, aunque estaban todas las del colegio, parecía un tanto vacío.  
Se presentó como Mari, y dio una breve introducción de sí misma. La profesora le indicó que si tenía cualquier problema con el temario (en especial con el japonés) que siempre podía preguntar a sus compañeras o a ella misma, y le dio un sitio que sobraba como por la mitad de la clase. Kanan se encontraba en el pupitre que la separaba de la ventana y Dia, al ser la delegada y presidenta del consejo, se sentaba delante, en primera fila.  
Estaba tan nerviosa, que solo se percató de los cuchicheos hasta que la profesora las mandó callar. Aprovechando el momento, Kanan se inclinó hacia su pupitre y dejó una nota de papel. Mari la abrió con cuidado, por debajo del pupitre para no ser descubierta.  
“Relájate, lo has hecho muy bien”.  
Cuando la miró, Kanan le guiñó un ojo, justo antes girarse para atender a la explicación.

En el descanso, todas las chicas se acercaron para conocer a Mari. Le hacían preguntas que a veces pasaban de curiosas a cotillas, pero a Mari no le importaba responder a la gran mayoría. Las únicas que habían decidido darle un poco de espacio eran Kanan y Dia, que se pusieron a hablar en el pupitre de la segunda, observando el caos.  
\- Wow, ¿tocas la guitarra? –una de las chicas se emocionó especialmente cuando Mari lo comentó.  
\- Sí, me gusta sobretodo la eléctrica.  
Unas amigas y yo tenemos un pequeño grupo, si quieres puedes venirte a practicar algún día.  
Mari aceptó la invitación, y coordinó con Sadashi (así se llama la chica) quedar a finales de semana.  
Mari se adaptó bastante bien a la escuela. Aparte de quedar con Kanan y Dia, solía quedar con Sadashi y su grupo. Tocaban algunas canciones juntas y se lo pasaban bastante bien. Su estilo musical era más bien pop, pero cuando les puso una canción que había compuesto ella misma (de metal) y aunque les pareció algo extraña, parecieron tomárselo bastante bien.  
Se lo estaba comentando un día a Dia y Kanan mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa.  
\- No sabía que componías, Mari –dijo Dia.  
Esta asintió, orgullosa.  
\- Of course! Me gusta la guitarra desde hace años, pero empecé a componer cuando entre en la high school.  
\- A mí me gustaría escuchar algo tuyo –Kanan sonrió, animándola.  
Mari sacó su teléfono móvil y los auriculares.  
\- Tengo algo por aquí.  
Kanan cogió uno de los auriculares y le pasó el otro a Dia, que lo aceptó gustosamente. Mari seleccionó una de las últimas que había compuesto y de la cual estaba bastante orgullosa.  
\- Oye, es muy buena –respondió Kanan pasado unos segundos.  
\- Sí, tiene mucho ritmo.  
\- ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro mucho de que os guste! –Mari les regaló una amplia sonrisa, de esas a las que ambas veían más a menudo. Parecía que su nueva compañera comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la vida en Japón.

Mari se encontraba en un cubículo del baño. En realidad había acabado hacia un rato, pero antes de salir le había llegado una notificación al móvil y se había quedado ahí. No le preocupaba mucho porque no había quedado con nadie ese día, así que se permitió distraerse un poco antes de irse a casa.  
Entraron varias chicas, pero ella no se percató. No, al menos, hasta que reconoció las voces y en concreto, su nombre.  
\- … Mari –en una situación normal, habría salido y las habría saludado, pero no le gustaba el tono que había en la conversación.  
\- Pues menos mal. Hoy no tenía ganas de aguantarla.  
\- ¿Verdad? Solo el acento me irrita.  
Mari no estaba segura de que debía hacer. Por un lado, estaba segura de que hablaban de ella y quería irse. Por otro, si salía ahora, la verían.  
\- Bueno, bueno. Tú aguanta un poco. Piensa que en un par de meses estaremos en el concierto y ya está.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que nos comprará las entradas? Detestaría haber perdido el tiempo de esta forma.  
\- Seguro. No le importará, con todo lo que tiene…  
Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Devolvió el móvil a su bolsillo y salió del cubículo. Ni se molestó en mirar a las chicas, que habían enmudecido al verla, aunque a Mari eso ya le daba igual. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa.

En el bus le había dejado un mensaje a Piper: “tenías razón, necesito hablar”. Pero no había respondido. Debía de ser bastante tarde, o demasiado pronto según se mire. Tardaría en contestar. Kate tampoco debía de estar despierta.  
Ahora, más que nunca, echaba de menos América. Al menos si estuviera en SU casa, podría hablar con sus amigas. Puede que incluso hubiera ido a su casa y hubieran tomado chocolate caliente o cualquier cosa para animarse.  
Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sus deberes. Se tumbó en la cama, dispuesta a esperar que alguna de las dos llamará.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no se durmió. Sobre las nueve de la noche, recibió la llamada de Piper.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –ni siquiera saludó, no hacía falta-. Acabo de levantarme y he leído tu mensaje. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –repitió.  
Mari le contó lo sucedido horas antes.  
\- Ugh. Hipócritas. El peor tipo.  
\- Ya…  
\- Oye, no estés triste. Las conocías desde hacía poco, ¿no? Sé que molesta, pero al menos no tenías una relación importante con ellas.  
\- Lo sé, pero pensaba que eso no pasaría. Es decir, sabía que podía pasar, pero estas chicas de verdad me caían bien.  
\- Lo siento mucho.  
Piper parecía haberse entristecido con ella. Cuanto la echaba de menos.  
\- No sé si ir mañana a clase. No me apetece enfrentarlas.  
\- Ah, no. Ni hablar –el lado furioso de Piper acababa de salir y no estaba del todo segura si era para bien o para mal.  
\- Pero es que no me apetece…   
\- ¿Qué no? Ya te digo yo a ti que sí. Vas a ir, y vas a ir muy digna.  
\- Ni siquiera están en mi clase.  
\- Pues con más razón aún. Y si se atreven a hablarte siquiera, les das un corte. Un buen zasca. Y te vas.  
Mari suspiró. Sabía que Piper no iba a cambiar de opinión.  
\- De acuerdo…  
\- Promételo.  
\- Prometo ir a clase mañana.  
\- Genial. Ahora yo debería irme a la mía. –su tono de voz se suavizó-. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Y me lo cuentas todo.

Resultó que no había nada que contar. Las chicas, que estaban en tercero, no se acercaron a ella ese día. Ni al siguiente.  
Kanan y Dia la notaban rara. Parecía ponerse alerta siempre que estaban en los pasillos o en los alrededores del colegio. Como si le preocupará ver a alguien, lo cual les pareció muy raro. Mari llevaba poco en la ciudad como para llevarse tan mal con alguien. Y dudaban que alguien de América fuera el motivo.  
Pero siempre que le preguntaban, Mari negaba con la cabeza y fingía estar bien.  
A los pocos días comenzó a quedar claro a quién evitaba. Ya no hablaba con Sadashi ni su grupo de amigas. Comenzaron a fijarse más a menudo, y se dieron cuenta de que Sadashi tampoco intentaba hablar con Mari. Se había instalado entre ellas una especie de acuerdo para no dirigirse la palabra.  
Con Sadashi apenas tenían confianza. De hecho, ni siquiera la llamaban por su nombre de pila(1). Pero con Mari era otra historia.  
Una semana después de que Mari comenzará a comportarse de forma extraña, Kanan y Dia se presentaron en su casa, en el helipuerto al que ya habían ido alguna vez. Esperaban que su amiga saliera en algún momento.

Cómo se notaban los años fuera de Japón. Hablar japonés no era un problema, escribirlo, sin embargo… pronto se aburrió de los ejercicios, y decidió salir a tomar el aire. Al asomarse al balcón, vio a Kanan y Dia, con su lucecita. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevarían allí y decidió no hacerlas esperar más.

Se sentaron con los pies colgando al mar, al borde de la propiedad. Dia y Kanan no estaban seguras de cómo abordar la situación. Por un lado, deseaban ayudar. Por otro, tenían miedo de estar siendo demasiado entrometidas.  
Finalmente, Dia decidió abordar el tema con sinceridad.  
\- Mari, estamos preocupadas por ti. Últimamente pareces… distante.  
Mari se revolvió, incomoda.  
\- Ya os lo he dicho… no es nada.  
\- Obviamente no es cierto –Kanan la miraba, preocupada-. ¿Por qué no te hablas con Sadashi?  
Mari dio un gran suspiro. Parecía dispuesta a contarlo todo cuando…  
Una melodía comenzó a sonar. Mari cogió su móvil y comprobó que eran sus amigas de América que la llamaban por Skype. Rechazó la llamada y les mandó un mensaje, diciendo que respondería en un par de minutos, con el portátil.  
\- Tengo que irme.  
\- Pero… -Kanan intentó que no se levantará  
\- Hay 14 horas de diferencia con América. Tengo que aprovechar las pocas horas que coincidimos –Mari se levantó y se marchó, dejando a ambas chicas aún más preocupadas.

Al día siguiente, Mari se presentó en clase con unas ojeras increíbles. Había estado charlando hasta tarde con sus amigas, y sinceramente, aquello le había levantado el ánimo aunque fuera un poquito.  
Aunque habían hablado del problema de Mari, Kate y Piper la habían puesto al día de todo lo que pasaba en América, habían hablado de otras chorradas y más.  
Kanan y Dia se sorprendieron ante la repentina mejoría, a pesar de que se la veía más cansada. Aunque seguía sin hablarse con Sadashi y ninguna de las otras del grupo.

Por desgracia, el humor de Mari no duró mucho. Dia, Kanan y Mari estaban a punto de marcharse de la escuela para pasar la tarde juntas cuando el semblante de la última cambio completamente.  
Entonces se fijaron en las dos chicas que había en la salida. Eran de tercero y pertenecían al grupo de Sadashi.  
\- ¿Mari? ¿Pasa al-…?   
Las chicas se acercaron a paso apresurado, con una cara que ni Kanan ni Dia podían entender.  
\- ¡Perdonanos! –sin siquiera mirarlas, se dirigieron a Mari.  
Kanan y Dia estaban muy confundidas, pero Mari parecía entenderlo perfectamente.  
\- Sentimos mucho lo que paso el otro día –comenzó la primera-. No lo decíamos en serio.  
\- Tiene razón. Solo eran… cotilleos, nada de importancia. Lo sentimos. ¿Nos perdonas?  
Mari apretó los puños y tomó aire.  
\- Os perdono, pero…   
\- ¡Menos mal!  
\- ¡Podemos quedar mañana!  
\- … pero no puedo volver a salir con vosotras. Lo siento.  
Entonces las chicas, que hasta ese momento parecían realmente arrepentidas, cambiaron completamente de actitud, a lo que Mari se tensó automáticamente.  
Dia y Kanan no sabían que hacer. Eran mayores que ellas, les debían un respeto por ser sus senpais. Pero Mari había tratado antes con gente así, y además no se había criado en Japón. No tenía tantos reparos al hablar con gente que solo estaba un curso por delante de ella.  
\- Pues vale. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.  
Hicieron un gesto de desdén y se dieron la vuelta, dispuestas a marcharse. Mari espero que solo fuera eso y pudieran irse rápidamente a disfrutar lo que quedará de tarde. Pero no. No podían claro. Se pararon a mitad del camino, y la primera de ellas, la más alta se giró hacia ellas de nuevo.  
\- Espero que no creas que ellas son tus amigas. Seguro que se juntan contigo por lo mismo que nosotras.  
\- Si no fuera por el dinero, ni siquiera sabrían tu nombre.  
Mari parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero no decía anda nada. Prefería que pasará el chaparrón.  
\- No es cierto, Mari –comenzó Dia, bajito, esperando que las chicas se fueran, pero ellas escucharon.  
\- Ya, claro. Dales tiempo, Ma-ri –la última de ellas hizo un gesto de desdén y se marchó.  
\- ¡No es cierto! –gritó Kanan-. Mari no es cierto. Te lo prometo.  
Las chicas rodaron los ojos y se marcharon, entre enfadadas e indignadas.  
\- Mari, yo no… nosotras… -Kanan no sabía cómo consolarla. Parecía muy desdichada.  
\- Mari, si te parece, este es el plan –Dia se adelantó un par de pasos para poder mirarlas a las dos-. Vamos a una heladería. Invita Kanan que sé que le han dado la paga –en condiciones normales, Kanan se habría quejado, pero no le importó-. Nos lo cuentas todo (si quieres) y yo llamo a mis padres para preguntar si os podéis venir a dormir a casa. Podemos ver unas películas y si quieres hablar con tus amigas de América te dejaré mi portátil. ¿Te parece bien?  
\- Me parece bien.

(1) En Japón solo se usa el nombre de pila con gente de confianza.


	5. We're playing hide-and-seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las hermanas Kurosawa se han puesto enfermas. Sus padres no están en la ciudad, así que Kanan y Mari van a ayudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El nombre del capítulo viene de la canción Galaxy Hide and Seek de Azalea.

Dia había faltado a clase por primera vez en lo que Mari recordaba… que en realidad no era mucho. Pero Kanan, a su lado, parecía un tanto preocupada. Cuando el profesor se marchó, le mandó un mensaje. Y un par más, por si no lo había escuchado.  
\- A lo mejor solo se ha dormido –Mari intentó animar a su amiga pero desistió al ver la cara de Kanan-. Vale, no es típico de ella pero…  
\- Jamás, y cuando digo jamás, es jamás ha faltado sin avisar antes. Siempre llamaba su madre al colegio, una vez, el año pasado, ella misma. Estoy preocupada, solo eso.  
La pantalla de Kanan se iluminó repentinamente y esta leyó los mensajes. Suspiro y se dejó resbalar en la silla, aliviada.  
\- ¿Está bien?  
\- Sí. Se ha dormido.  
\- I knew it!  
\- Ruby se enfermó ayer y Dia se quedó hasta tarde cuidándola. Y se ha dormido hoy. Dice que se acaba de levantar con mis mensajes.  
\- ¿Ruby?  
\- Cierto, no la conociste el otro día. Es la hermana menor de Dia –Kanan buscó una foto y se la enseñó.  
\- Oh, she’s cute!  
\- ¿Verdad?  
En aquel momento, la siguiente profesora entró en la clase y tuvieron que volver a sus asientos.

Como Kanan tenía que ayudar a su padre, Mari se adelantó. Tenía que pasar por casa de Dia para dejarle los deberes, y luego Kanan las alcanzaría.  
No esperaba encontrarse a Dia enferma.  
\- Dia… ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Sí, tranquila, es solo un resfriado.  
Pero no parecía estar bien en absoluto, claro. Estaba toda roja y tenía los ojos vidriosos a causa de la fiebre. También parecía tener la garganta irritada, porque tenía la voz ronca. La había recibido en pijama y bien envuelta en una manta.  
Mari la empujó dentro de la casa antes de que se pusiera peor.  
\- Y yo que te traía los deberes… -iba diciendo Mari, según iban al cuarto de Dia.  
\- ¿Han dejado mucho trabajo?  
\- No importa. Hoy vas a descansar.  
\- Pero…  
\- Dia, get into bed -Dia no tenía muchas fuerzas para discutir, así que no le quedó otra que obedecer-. ¿Están tus padres?  
Le sorprendió mucho que no hubiera nadie en casa, contando con que las dos hijas de la familia estaban enfermas.  
\- Hace un par de días se fueron a ver a mis abuelos. Vuelven el fin de semana. No he querido preocuparles.  
\- Jo, Dia… tienes que cuidarte -Mari arropó a Dia con las mantas-. Y dejar que te cuiden.   
\- Pero Ruby…  
Mari le puso la mano en la frente y, tal y como había pensado, tenía bastante fiebre.  
\- Yo me ocupo. No vas a poder cuidar de ella así.   
\- Pero  
\- Descansa.  
Mari salió de la habitación y decidió llamar a Kanan. Le había dicho a Dia que no se preocupara, pero ni siquiera sabía cuál era la habitación de Ruby.

\- ¿Están enfermas? ¿Las dos?  
\- Sí. He metido a Dia en la cama y le he dicho que descanse.  
\- ¿Y te ha hecho caso?  
\- Sí. O eso creo.  
\- Vale, intentaré escaquearme. Hoy no hay mucho trabajo, así que espero que no sea difícil. Estaré allí en unos veinte minutos.  
\- ¿Qué hago con Ruby? – Mari estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionaría la chica. Después de todo, no se conocían y podía pensar que era una extraña en su casa.  
\- Ay, es verdad. Vale, estaré allí en diez. Yo que tú no iría a su cuarto. Ruby es muy, muy tímida.  
Se despidieron, y Mari volvió a la habitación de Dia solo para descubrir que esta se había escapado.  
\- Esta chica… -murmuró Mari mientras comenzaba a andar aceleradamente buscando a su amiga.  
Se había recorrido media casa cuando la encontró en la habitación de su hermana.  
\- ¡Dia! I found you!  
Dia se sobresaltó, asustando a Ruby de paso.  
\- O-oneechan, ¿quién es?  
\- Tranquila, Ruby. Es Mari, una compañera de clase.  
Dia le dio un poco de jarabe y le pidió que descansara. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, Mari estaba con los brazos cruzados y la cara más seria que podía poner.  
\- Jo, Dia. Tienes que descansar.  
\- Lo sé, pero Ruby necesitaba su medicina y…  
A pesar de las quejas de Dia, Mari la llevó a su cuarto y se aseguró de que se metía en la cama y se tomaba su jarabe también.  
\- Tienes fiebre y estás agotada. Duerme un poco.  
\- Pero Ruby no ha comido, tengo que prepararle algo.  
\- No, no. Yo me encargo. ¿No habéis almorzado?  
Dia negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Nada? ¿Desde el desayuno?  
\- No hemos desayunado, nos hemos dormido.  
Mari se asustó. Era ya por la tarde y llevaban sin comer desde el día anterior.  
\- Voy a prepararos algo caliente, ¿vale? Pero descansa o te pondrás peor. Por favor.  
Dia se rindió y se dejó hacer. Mari se aseguró de que estuviera abrigada y fue a la cocina, la cual no sabía manejar. Ella había cocinado antes, pero no sabía que podía coger, donde estaban las cosas y había algunos aparatos que eran diferentes a los suyos y no sabía cómo utilizarlo. Y no quería montar un estropicio.  
Felizmente, antes de que pudiera ponerse manos a la obra, tocaron el timbre. Fue corriendo a abrir, sabiendo que sería Kanan y que no pensaba dejar que Dia se levantara de la cama.

Tras echarle una bronca leve a Dia por no haber avisado antes de que estaba enferma, Kanan prometió preparar algo de comer.  
\- Dia siempre es así –dijo Kanan mientras revolvía la sopa-. Se preocupa mucho por Ruby, pero a veces se olvida de cuidar de ella misma.  
Sirvió un par de platos humeantes.  
\- ¿Puedes llevarle uno a Dia? Yo se lo llevaré a Ruby. Como ya te he dicho, es tímida y prefiero que no se altere.  
Mari obedeció. Llamó a la puerta de Dia, pero no respondió, así que entró silenciosamente.  
Dia por fin se había dormido. Mari no estaba segura de sí dejar que durmiera o si levantarla. Finalmente, decidió que tenía que levantarla. Llevaba sin comer desde el día anterior y se le iba a enfriar la sopa.  
\- Uhmm, hace calor… -dijo entre sueños.  
Mari la despertó del todo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Como no tenía donde dejar el plato de sopa, se acercó a Dia tocando su frente con la de Dia.  
\- ¡¿Ma-mari?! ¿Qué haces?  
Mari se separó y se sentó a su lado.  
\- Tomarte la temperatura. La medicina habrá hecho efecto y te ha bajado algo la fiebre, por eso ya no tienes frío. Deberías cambiarte, estás sudando. Pero antes… –le tendió el plato de sopa-, lo ha preparado Kanan.  
\- Gracias.  
Dia se arrebujó entre las mantas y comenzó a beber.  
\- Estás muy mona cuando duermes –dijo Mari de improviso, sonriendo, lo que hizo que Dia se atragantará y comenzará a toser.  
\- ¿¡Mari!?   
\- Vaya, no esperaba esa reacción –Mari le pasó una servilleta, riendo.  
\- Es que no puedes decir eso tan de improviso –Dia estaba toda sonrojada.  
\- ¿Qué no puede decir? –Kanan estaba en el marco de la puerta, con el plato vacío de Ruby y una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- Le he dicho a tu novia que está muy mona cuando duerme –Dia asesinó a Mari con la mirada.  
\- Obviamente. Dia está mona siempre.  
Dia se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible. Murmuró algo inteligible, y se concentró en la sopa.  
\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Kanan se sentó al otro lado de la cama y le puso la mano en la frente.  
\- Sí, solo me duele un poco la garganta. Estaré bien mañana fijo.  
\- Pero no te fuerces. Si mañana sigues mal quédate en casa. Te traeremos los deberes. Y come, por favor.  
\- Siento haberos preocupado. Me cuidare.

Kanan decidió quedarse un rato más en casa de Dia, pero mandó a Mari a casa argumentando que ella ya tenía permiso de su familia. Mari llegó a tiempo a casa para hablar con Kate y Piper, que aunque no podían hablar por skype, sí que podían mandar mensajes.

KateCake escribió: Dia era la de pelo negro o la de pelo azul?  
Pips escribió: Es la de pelo negro, si es que no te enteras…  
KateCake escribió: entonces es la del lunar. Va. Pobrecilla.  
Mari-nara escribió: sí… me ha dado penilla irme. Ahora encima está lloviendo. No sé cómo va a volver Kanan a casa.  
Pips escribió: mandale una limusina lol  
KateCake escribió: lmao  
Mari-nara escribió:ja-ja. En serio, me preocupa.  
Pips escribió: está lloviendo mucho? Porq si no, es una propuesta seria. A ver una limusina no pero un coche o algo así…  
KateCake escribió: no es mala idea.  
Mari-nara escribió: no sé si pueda, mamá ha tenido que enviar varios coches al aeropuerto a recoger huéspedes.

En ese momento Kanan la llamó. Al parecer necesitaba un par de cosas de la tienda, pero no podía salir porque Dia había empeorado. Kanan había deducido no era un resfriado, sino una gripe muy fuerte y prefería vigilar a las costipadas.

Mari llegó a casa de Dia empapada, con los recados de Kanan en una bolsa y una mochila con su pijama. No es que se hubiese dejado el paraguas, es que el viento se lo había llevado volando.  
\- Perdona por llamarte tan de repente, Mari -cogió los alimentos y los llevó a la cocina-. Voy a preparar esto para cenar.  
\- He traído el pijama, si no molesto, claro.  
\- Al contrario, muchas por quedarte. Pero cámbiate antes de que te resfríes tú también.  
Aprovecho para mirar los mensajes de sus amigas.

Mari-nara escribió: Ya estoy en casa de Dia. Al final me quedo a dormir.  
Pips: awww, that’s cute.  
KateCake: super cute. Intenta no pillar lo mismo que tu amiga.  
Mari-nara: I know! Bye bye ~

Mari se puso el pijama y se dejó el pelo suelto para que se le secara, aunque aún tenía frío. Pero al parecer no tanto como Dia, que se había refugiado entre mil mantas.  
\- Te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre… -decía Kanan, a su lado, poniéndole un paño con agua fría en la frente-. Ni se te ocurra ir a clase mañana. Y Ruby tampoco.  
Dia asintió antes de ponerse a toser.  
\- Oye, ¿Mari te importaría traerme la caja que hay en la cocina? Dale una de las pastillas a Ruby. Les bajará la fiebre y espero que puedan dormir un poco.  
\- Claro.  
A pesar de los comentarios de Kanan, Ruby se tomó bastante bien que una casi desconocida cuidara de ella, aunque a juzgar por su aspecto debía de estar medio dormida.  
Tras una media hora más haciendo de enfermeras, por fin Dia y Ruby consiguieron conciliar el sueño. Como Mari se había dejado el saco de dormir o algo parecido para pasar la noche, Kanan sacó el suyo, que era lo suficientemente grande para las dos y lo instalaron en el salón. Normalmente se quedarían en el cuarto de Dia, pero bastante se estaban arriesgando al cuidar a las hermanas y no querían acabar en cama ellas también.  
\- ¿Todavía tienes frío? -susurró Kanan para no estropear el silencio que las envolvía.  
\- Es por el pelo, aún lo tengo algo húmedo.  
\- Pobrecita -dijo entre bostezos-. ¿Necesitas una toalla?  
\- No te preocupes. Está casi seco -bostezó Mari también.  
Mari se acurrucó entre las mantas, buscando calorcito.  
\- Tienes los pies helados –se quejó Kanan, medio en broma medio en serio.  
\- Tú también –se rio Mari, moviendo los pies, intentando apartar los de su amiga.  
Kanan respondió, comenzando una batalla campal debajo de las sábanas. Pronto llegaron a las manos, haciéndose cosquillas la una a la otra, sin parar de reír. Cada vez que intentaban parar la otra comenzaba de nuevo, y así tres o cuatro veces.  
\- Vale, vale -paró Kanan al final, aun riendo por lo bajo-. Vamos a despertar a todo el mundo.  
\- Okay, okay…  
\- Venga, vamos a dormir. Mañana también tenemos clase -término con un gran bostezo.  
Minutos después, cuando ambas estaban medio dormidas ya, Mari rompió el silencio con un susurro:  
\- Kanan.  
\- ¿Hm? -Kanan ni siquiera abrió los ojos de lo cansada que estaba.  
\- Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido -sonrió.  
Cuando Kanan despertó al día siguiente, no recordaba que había soñado, pero debía de ser algo lo suficientemente bonito para dejar ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay. Esta ot3 es demasiado para mí. No soy dada a escribir fanfics, pero he decidido divertirme un poquito así que lo haré lo mejor que pueda este NaNo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué esperaís de este fic? Dejádmelo en comentarios ♥


End file.
